


10SS全Alpha孕梗脑洞

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: All Alpha, Alpha Pregnancy, Child, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Salyut Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 想看10SS的ABO…全A系！因为北方挑选，都是A。但是10为了试验，给Salyut下了药，使得Salyut不知情下进入O的短暂期。结果双S不知道下恰好那日来了一场双A，于是Salyut怀了Souk的孩子…（具体是利用Souk合成了体内注入的实验体使其成长）北方还说会是不错的素材让生，10还不让取出来，强行拿掉会危及生命，所以要时刻监视看守照顾携带胎儿的Salyut。但实验物种生命力极强，胎盘稳固，可以不怕剧烈运动。于是这位高岭之花，在武力脑力才能下，还被压榨到怀着一个实验玩意，在成长到妨碍运动前，去和Souk搭档出了任务………
Relationships: Dr.Ten/Salyut, Souk/Salyut
Kudos: 2





	1. Tensalyut：实验同步（孕车）

原本来这个实验室的目的并不是这样的，孕检也不该是这样的。  
Salyut同Ten相拥一起，医疗研究用的床上，早已看不出来原本的用途。两位Alpha都释放出自己的信息素，强烈的碰撞如同要给空中烧出火花。  
身为科学家，而或者说此时身为医生的Ten，却自己好好坐在了床上。而北方美貌的间谍正一丝不挂的攀上他的腿，脸上不满足剥夺的神色反而像是他在囚禁身下的科学家。  
不过故事的一开头并不是这样，更多的是Ten先不动声色的捉住Salyut，并暗自随性格喜好把这名间谍兼他实验对象的人物困在了床上。  
一方面他难得被挑起的性欲此时正被这具赤裸的躯体挑逗，另一方面他又因可以探求所希望的感觉而兴奋不已。  
Salyut不是不知道眼前这个长相标致的人，胸口下藏着怎么样一颗扭曲的心。那些想法让人摸不透，但在解释了解后，又让人觉得怎么战栗而或恶心。  
可他也无非不再这段相处种发现一些令他好奇的部分，而其中肉体的接触还有硬是强加在他体内的实验，也让他无法逃离。起初他是非常恼火气愤，可现在他倒是想要以此拴住这个猖狂的人。  
几分钟之前，Ten在Salyut不经意间，用手铐将他们一侧的手相连接。Salyut虽有瞬间吃惊于对方竟不单独把他囚禁，反而连自己也被搭进去。可他并不讨厌，所以伴随无法分开的距离，他干脆自己先侵略上去，坐入Ten的身体，如山猫似的吮吸啃咬科学家的嘴唇。  
结实健美的躯体组合成Salyut常年训练的肉体，只不过他隆起的腹部却在翘起洁臀的线条上凸出一块。  
孕期5个月，也不是能被隐藏起来的。若不是上面要求他留下，他最初也会踢翻这个实验室要求Ten给他取出来。可如今，他倒是期待看看自己的孩子是什么样子，说不定还能反治这个变态科学家。  
说到底，让他这个Alpha承担这样的事情，都是Ten引起的。一个Alpha如同Omega一样怀孕可以说极其少的案例，Salyut不得不经历别人的眼光一段时间，还不能同Souk一起执行任务。如今Souk独自去执行任务，他只得留在这里与这个奇怪的家伙周旋。唯一的好处就是，这人技术真是不错，与精湛的头脑同样令人癫狂。  
“不要挤我肚子，”Salyut拿没被拘束的手抚上肚子，稍有呵护之意的推开贴上来的Ten，却并非有强行阻止的意思。毕竟Ten靠近也不是为了压迫自己的实验胎儿，而是为了让手绕去身后，侵入Salyut已经不止一次同自己做爱的后穴。  
“别那么担心，他还没那么脆弱。”Ten冷静的回答，脸上似笑非笑，宛如压着心底的情绪快沸腾。他闭眼慎重却沉浸的嗅着Salyut的体味，同为Alpha，信息素使得他们都过度激动，几乎稍有放松就会震得脊椎发颤。  
Ten用来扩张的手不是自由的那只，而是拴着Salyut的那只。他拉着Salyut一路往后，别过Salyut的肩膀，连同对方的手指一起顺过臀瓣，拨开后抚摸按压穴口附近。  
按照他的解释，他想看Salyut用手指亲自体验自己入侵时的每个步骤，看看Salyut是否会有一些情绪上的波动。  
Salyut好笑起来，他才不会为了这种事就如何。作为间谍，早已学过性爱这方面的事情。从纯情无知的捕获人心，到色情的勾引放荡，他可都是通过了考试。再说，他也不讨厌Ten这回奇怪的构思。  
虽因为手铐关系，Salyut无法自由的让胳膊往后，对方带动拉扯令他稍稍侧身，并为前方成熟的腹部坠感有些不适，但也没扑灭他内心被激起的性致。  
他挺起的腰，勾出大弧度漂亮的形，往后翘起的臀部在分开的腿间露出隐私部位。同时往后牵制的肩膀同臂膀肌肉都呈现最漂亮的状态，将脊椎附近的肉质感统统挤压紧致。他主动帮对方拨开自己后方，感受那人的手指锋利的割入其中，挺进体内。  
Ten的呼吸就泼洒在他肩头，变了节奏的喘动反而唤得Salyut开心。可他才不会为了让对方主动进来而羞耻哭泣，他还能更加恨。  
“喂，我们又不是第一次了。”他侧头从斜上方贴着科学家的头顶说，闷闷的声音直传对方头颅内部，炙热的呼吸靠着意外柔软味道不错的发质。“不要和做实验一样那么小心翼翼，你也该行动快点了吧？”  
Ten倒是不生气，反而如同听了个笑话似的一带而过。“你肚子里的不就是我的实验么。”说的丝毫不羞耻也不愧疚，自然到根本不看别人脸色。  
Salyut早就不为这事大动肝火，只是吞下冒出来的不满，用舌头顶了顶上牙膛咽了口气。借着伴随手铐链子的甩动，凉过后方的肌肤。他捉住Ten的手指，并用自己的指腹垫起对方进入的手指骨节，硬是引导他给自己快速扩张。  
“要——这样！”他闷了口气挤出话，同时一推，硬是让对方整根手指没入其中。为此Ten也不得不靠得更近，所以Salyut毫不犹豫的抬起另只手一把抱住身下的人，将Ten狠狠按入怀中，唯独只有隆起的腹部隔开了他们。  
Ten对于对方抢走权利的态度面不改色，甚至都没让自己手上的动作被打乱。他顺势进去，相当熟悉的把对方喜欢的地方一连串按压过，立马迎来肉壁热切的迎接。  
Salyut喘出阵满足，却没成想Ten却收回手指，反手擒住了他的指头。如同粘在一起的两人，Salyut无法好好瞪对方的脸，但猜也猜得到Ten是怎么一副让人火大的样子。  
两人手的位置，在手铐的囚禁下调换了位置。Ten按着Salyut的手指，填补自己空缺的位置。  
“现在该两根手指了。”  
本是要反抗，可Salyut在读懂这人想法后，反而没抽出手。于是Ten顺理成章的从手背扣住身上这只漂亮的Alpha，强求对方的手指先进去。  
Salyut不是没自慰过，但很少。后方已经在Ten的挑逗和自身反应中变得舒适配合，湿热柔软。饥渴等待更多填补的内部空间，轻而易举就把身体主人自己的手指吸了进去。  
随后Ten也弯曲同位置的手指，用指尖挑起臀后红润的褶皱，擦着那人的指背插了进去。  
找Salyut过来的本来目的是孕检，做爱则是Ten是临时起意。没有准备润滑剂在这个房间里，Ten直接用了做B超的耦合剂。不过真是不错的选择，黏糊润滑，让他们彼此指间都摩擦顺利。  
本来他撬开后方力度就很不客气，Salyut顿时撕痛下收紧肌肉，下意识想把手指抽出来调整姿势。可现在可做不到，毕竟从后方就是Ten的掌心控制，完全没有退路。  
Ten更不打算让计划有被终止的可能性，他强迫又带着引导性的将Salyut的手指压回体内，让彼此的手指谁都没溜出去。  
“额…！”Salyut被对方收紧臂力拉拢，后方两根手指塞入的挺动把他往前顶。他不禁弯腰避开肚子受挤，为夹杂疼痛的快感哼了声。搭住Ten肩头的手抓紧，却也没使得Ten发痛。  
肚子里的胎儿今日格外安静，似乎没被母体过度厉害的玩法惊醒。Ten满意于这小小培养物没插手打扰，赞许的用空出的手从侧面抚摸了下Salyut 的肚子，暗自沉浸在杰作以及肉体上的双重满足里。  
间谍没说话，只是冷却几秒后甩头拨开刘海，用眼睛撇了下把鼻子和嘴埋靠于自己胸口前的人。  
呼吸一波波洒过，Ten如同沉睡似的沉默。可他彻底抢占Salyut 躯体想法却没被丢弃，不留空隙的捕捉，内外兼得。  
于是两根手指同时抽动起来。Salyut一边感受自己在体内的摸索，一遍感受对方的侵蚀。明明是不同的人，却动作一致，贴附在一起，从指尖都成为了一体。  
后来，就连阴茎的插入，他们也是一起的。  
自己套弄分身并引导对方坐下的Ten，最后被Salyut大胆主动的行为破坏。  
Salyut不顾自己身体情况，双腿撑起身子，抓着地方的手稳住身下硕大的硬物，随后缓慢但顺利的吃下。  
连接的手铐让他们并不相近的身心贴近，把他们并不会一致的平衡调节成同步。  
两只手同时抚摸脸撬开舌贝，同时划过胸口抚摸乳首，同时柔抚过蕴藏第三生命的腹部，最后又同时抓住下方套弄。  
铁链叮叮当当发出细小的金属音，如同乐团演奏时增加乐感的三角铁，清脆细小。少了不会如何，多了却又更有味道。  
被锁在一起的两具肉体，怀抱相隔他们而沉睡的胎儿，如同肆虐戏弄的野兽，各不相让的以自己的方式支配着这场Alpha的结合。


	2. 10SS：不合格的看护者与合格的看护者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原创角色是他们的儿子，本篇小孩子中心。
> 
> 他未来肯定也是个A啦。在北方联合也被家长叫代号，目前本篇里只有5岁。  
> 设定：  
> 代号是“Trinity”，意思是“三位一体”（虽然是基督教，但我不会起名字了）。神话里的三位一体的神。  
> 会听Salyut的话，叫“爸爸”。但在外界会被要求叫Salyut。  
> 管Souk偶尔叫“爸”。但很多时候会不客气的直接叫“Souk”（学着Salyut的口气），然后和Souk顶嘴。  
> 管Ten直接叫Ten，因为Ten并没有父亲的主要自觉也不在乎。不过Trinity最近叫他TenTen（玩中之人梗），被训了也不改，很头疼。虽然Trinity现在不在他面前叫，但私下第三人称这样称呼。  
> 管necromancer直接称呼，但口吻很像叫朋友。

Ten把机器分析的数据一个一个输入电脑资料库，最后手指顿在键盘前，思索起来这次的实验申请和实验对象的挑选。  
然而就在他脑中做着排除法时，一张纸忽然从身侧下方递了过来。  
“做完了，”五岁稚嫩的声音充满自信的报上来，因为还没变声，所以第一次听的人大概分不出来这孩子的性别。  
男孩有着棕黑色柔软的头发，发旋还显而易见。其实他有轻微的自然卷，柔顺的头发长长后会翘起小小的波浪。不过最近被剪了头，变得相当利落。  
Ten接过那张纸，上面密密麻麻挤满了电脑代码编程题。而这个正是他甩给小男孩的测试题，同样五岁的孩子的确已经学习完毕。  
科学家并不愿意接手教育工作，可这也是他培养的职责。毕竟这个孩子有一部分他的基因。  
正确来说孩子有三个人的血统基因。  
Salyut和Souk结合孕育，融入进Ten制造的半人工卵子与药物，随后又定期注入了Ten自己的部分。  
胎儿如正常的人类那样诞生成长，五官也继承了三者的特点。有着超群的学习能力和体力，并且非常自主且充满容易兴奋，和富有好奇心。  
Ten并不吃惊这些题目对方都答对了。毕竟之前的测试有错误时，他都没有给予男孩任何安慰。他要求再次不许犯低级错误，直到全对之前都要做这项功课。  
好在这次全都对了。当听到他宣布全对并且电脑代码编程告一段落时，五岁的孩子举起手小小欢呼了下，根本不在乎实验室里寂静的气氛被打破。  
随后孩子把手里的笔丢到Ten目前工作的桌子上，转身跑去了柜子前。他拉过来一把空转椅，平衡很好的爬上去，只是因身高不够，稍微废了点时间。  
“Trinity，”Ten刚把对方字迹扭曲但圆满答完的“试卷”塞在文件夹下面，转头就看到对方在爬椅子。  
即使知道孩子的名字，但Ten永远叫的都是代号。更何况这个代号还是他当时的提案。  
“我可以读吗？”Trinity隔着玻璃指着里面贴着编码或标题的资料集，而那份恰好是人体试验失败品的照片和尸体分析册。  
“不可以，”Ten果断回答。  
Trinity遭到拒绝，但他没多懊恼。爬下椅子后他又把转椅推到了Ten工作台的对面，轱辘摩擦的噪音盖过了科学家又一次静静呼唤代号的嗓音。  
男孩爬上椅子后总算看到桌子上的各种东西，眼前一亮。他先好奇的拿过那里盒子里的一个USB，结果被Ten要求放回原处。随后他又拉开本来禁止打开的抽屉，举起一个装着芯片的小塑料盒端详。  
“把它放下，”Ten尾音压着头疼的味道。  
Trinity撇了下嘴，虽然很想捏着盒子不顺从，可在Ten不露声色实则冷了许多的眼神压迫下，他还是把盒子塞回了抽屉里。  
Ten没有给对方任何玩乐的意见，他也想不到。所以只要对方照做放下手里东西，他就收回目光，回到电脑上。  
谁知道男孩已经溜下椅子，跑去另一处关着实验小白鼠的笼子前。分别测试不同实验流程的老鼠被关在不一样的笼子里，Trinity伸出手指轻轻敲了敲一个看起来很虚弱的老鼠，随后拿起了一旁的瓜子要往里面塞。  
“不许，Trinity！”Ten注意到后立马阻止，声音很响的贯穿了实验室的空气。  
厉声的训斥让男孩把瓜子收了回去，而这位平日总是轻飘飘的科学家，现在可是皱着眉头有点不耐烦，不知何时站了起来。  
“说过不许擅自喂它们，它们还在实验阶段。”  
即使刚才吓了一个哆嗦，缩了下脖子，可这不是第一次。Trinity并不胆怯，反而立刻把刚才瞬间的感觉抛去脑后。  
他不慌不忙，转而把目光关注到留在手里的瓜子上。然后张嘴就想把从没嗑过的瓜子送嘴里。  
想当然的，他没成功。因为Ten训了句“不许吃”，他只好把瓜子丢回盒子里。  
紧接着才过了两秒，Trinity又想到什么似的忽然激动起来。“那我可以玩显微镜吗？”  
“不行。”  
“可是你上次说如果我做题全对，我就可以去看人类大脑切片的！”这次他是真是失望，却完全不退避，反而直勾勾的同那个恐怖科学家对视，一副“我绝对没记错”的样子为自己争取立场。  
Ten没有过多表情浮现的脸上似乎笼罩了说不上来的气息，他微微张了张嘴却最终合上。那双不露声色的眼睛微微别去另侧，回想了一下。  
他的确说过，而那时候不过就是忽悠一下对方。因为让小孩子去学习做题，就不会来打扰他把数据分析完。  
然而他知道不把这事处理妥当，他也不会迎来清静。  
Salyut和Souk经常出去任务，所以Trinity几乎这段时间每天都会被丢在他的实验室和他一起。即使他有限制活动的范围，也能一个人在房间呆，可这孩子似乎很喜欢在实验室里东瞧西看。  
当初降生的Trinity比其他人类的孩子安静很多，可是哭起来也很恐怖。Salyut产后身体才恢复就被派去任务，Ten忍住不把这孩子关进隔离箱的冲动，将他轮流丢给上面派下来的看护师。  
但说到底都是Ten自己引起的。归根到底，都是他创造出来的。  
Trinity的状态和成长没有让他失望，甚至比他预期的都好。提供教育和保持观察都是必要的，这点的确让他很感兴趣，所以他对于这孩子的耐心还算挺多。  
想想关于显微镜和细胞切片的知识迟早都要让Trinity知道，只不过是早晚问题。所以研究者最终强迫自己暂时放弃思考新实验的安排，当作临时消遣，起身带着Trinity去拿显微镜和器官切片。  
这不失是个好决定，因为总算被满足的五岁孩子安静了下来。看来他的好奇心的确被填补，听解说和观察时格外安静与认真。毕竟小孩子对于感兴趣的东西集中力也是超级强。  
看完所有东西后，男孩甚至还提出来了好几个问题。Ten对于这种事倒不讨厌，所以简短的进行了回答。剩下的内容扩展他强调以后会说，就把孩子打发走。  
这虽然看似学习，可对于Trinity来说却是玩耍。所以玩完后他又会进入到学习阶段，而这对Ten来说就是可以迎来继续独自研究的机会。  
他把Salyut临走前留下的间谍候补生学习的资料抽出来个，塞给了Trinity，“今天开始把摩斯密码的内容看懂，然后会进行密码通讯测试。”  
Trinity知道这是什么东西，所以能深入接触的好奇心也燃了起来。以后要破解的暗码种类很多，这不过是基础罢了。  
只见小孩子完全不抵触，反而抱住资料书，拿走他带来的笔和自己专用的小Pad，决定回房间去学习。  
“对了，爸爸他们是不是要回来了？”男孩忽然想起什么，从抱着的一堆东西后歪头露出雪亮的大眼睛。“因为任务结束了，很快就会回来了吧！”  
“啊，是啊，”Ten轻描淡写的应了声。  
他的气温并没影响孩子的热情，反而看到男孩脚步变得更加轻盈。  
不过经过门口时，男孩忽然停下来凑到门口的衣柜前，接着乐呵呵的询问屁股还没坐回椅子的科学家，“我可以穿你的白大褂吗？”  
“不行。”Ten几乎条件反射的回答，可停了一秒后，他嗓音又平稳耐心许多补充了句。“每次都拖地，等你高点再说也不是问题。”  
Trinity对这位可以说是他父亲的科学家表现非常自由，而且格外迷恋那身白衣。并不是憧憬或者好奇，只不过小孩子每天看着，就会有想要模仿的想法。  
他曾经从椅子上拿过对方脱下的白大褂穿，还会抓着衣摆连同衣架一起扯下来。接着披着长自己不止一倍答衣服满实验室或者楼道跑，还踩到过伸不出手的袖子而跌倒过。  
Ten那是发现他的衣服总会有蹭脏的地方，甚至还有鞋印。所以他强力要求Trinity停止擅自拿衣服穿。  
然而在Salyut的随意下，那几件更换用的白大褂里有一件最旧的被拿来给Trinity玩，就连袖子都已经卷好。但只要Salyut不在，Ten还是会把衣服没收回去。  
此时又一次被拒绝的Trinity也没灰心丧气，因为Ten经常这样拒绝他。实验室很多地方对他来说都是禁地，可他依旧找摸不误，所以根本不会被打击很严重。  
“好吧，”他嘀咕了一声，就抱着东西出了门。  
“记得睡午觉，”Ten酝酿了下口吻才在门口嘱咐了句。这不是关心，而是对于这个孩子的成长来说，过度学习后的必要调整罢了。  
Trinity就像是被调整了生物钟似的，只要午饭被人员送过去后，吃完他差不多就会去睡，相当听话。  
望着身穿北方联合特有颜色制定制服的男孩乖乖往候补生宿舍走去，Ten没再多在意，就这样关了实验室的门。

…  
…

又一个人呆在房间里的Trinity实则很寂寞，可学习东西又不会过于无聊。他趴在Salyut宿舍临时给他做的床上，把资料册和Pad摊在眼前。  
然而相比昨天那样安静，现在他开心不少。一想到Salyut和Souk马上要回来，他就在床上打了个滚。  
因为这不光意味着他不用一个人在房间睡觉，同时还意味着他可以学习枪支组装，刀剑的使用，以及体能的训练。简而言之，他不同呆在屋子里老看书和做测试。  
忽然Pad的屏幕亮起，煽动的雪花屏幕后，忽然传来了机械似的声音。《你很开心吗？》  
“Necromancer！”Trinity立马展开笑颜，开心的抓着Pad，两只脚在床上拍打了下。不过他很快压住声音，没有大声继续叫，“你来看望我吗？”  
《为什么会用“看望”这个词？》虽然是提问，却感觉不出来又过多的疑问。  
Trinity才不会在乎，他理所当然的想了下。“因为我们是家人啊。”他吧唧了一下嘴，又强在高级AI之前开口，“你和我都是TenTen制造的，算是一个爸爸吧？你是哥哥的话，就要来看望我吧？”  
《TenTen？我想他并不喜欢这个称呼，》necromancer  
分析出这个称呼来自谁。没有人类那样讥讽或者玩笑，简单的做出评价。不过他忽略了哥哥这个称呼，好像也没给予否认。  
“那就不要告诉他我这样叫，”五岁的男孩对着屏幕竖起食指放在嘴边，悄咪咪的擅自和AI做了约定。  
当初遇到necromancer也算是意外，然而对于necromancer却不是。能轻易注意入侵和搜索到信息的necromancer，掌握到Trinity的诞生也不是意外。  
但的确当初是Trinity自己依靠获得的知识在Pad里鼓捣出了入侵最基层暗网的巧合，注意到这点的necromancer就找到了他面前。  
Trinity大概听说了一点这个AI的事情，并且坦然的接受了对方的存在。同时男孩自己也不否认自己是半实验体的事情，所以擅自就同AI谈说起来，并且呼唤时都会像是遇到了熟人。  
虽说AI并没有这个自觉，可男孩却把它当作了第一个朋友。  
每次在AI出现时，Trinity都会抓着问学习题。Necromancer没有回答的义务，却在对方谈到那些只需要去资料和往上搜一下就会知道答案的小问题时，还是直接给出题目分析。  
此时他又抓着AI说了几句看似无关痛痒的事情，比如为什么土耳其软糖外面裹着白色的粉。还有今天看了细胞切片，Ten没有回答的问题是什么答案。而或者他让Necromancer给他打一串摩斯密码出来。  
而Necromancer还真的都照做了。  
“你什么都会回答我呢——”听完机器里传来的最后一道分析，男孩倦了似的张嘴打了个大打哈欠。他趴在枕头上，手里拿着笔，在笔记本上七扭八歪的把笔记整理了下。  
《这些问题并不会影响事态，同信息也没关。我体内的悠里淮斗认为可以回答，所以我决定回答你做题上的问题。》  
“悠里淮斗…？”Trinity似乎以前听过这个名字，却没多在意。他眼皮有些发沉，兴趣没有燃起来。  
《他——》  
“对了，”男孩忽然打断要开口的AI，思维早就在困一下乱跑。他侧身不规矩的躺在床上，迷迷糊糊盯着还亮着的Pad屏幕。刚才翻阅的笔记纸张还有学习册乱七八糟的散落在床头，还有笔也丢在床上，根本没去收拾。  
“我困了，你给我说点催眠的东西吧。”  
《比如？》  
“故事啊，或者案件啊，或者歌什么的吧，”男孩仔细想了想，可又说不出来一个想要的。  
他依旧握着笔的手，无聊的在全新的纸页上乱画，但已经不想继续看密码内容。  
“那就说点很长很长，很无聊很无聊，能让人想睡觉的东西吧。”  
AI沉默了一阵，这很少见，似乎正在搜索东西。接着屏幕那边传来机械化的回答，根本不像是要哄孩子睡觉。  
《我们一起来说圆周率吧。》  
“好，”Trinity想也没想就答应了。他其实知道前500位，并且此时还被一点决胜心弄的清醒了不少，拿起了笔。  
《3.1415926535897932384626433——》  
“8327950288429726939937510——”  
《582097494459230——》  
“7816406286——”

…  
…

“我们走之前，这小子不是还说要在我们回来时出来迎接吗？”Souk进屋看到趴在床上睡着的儿子，半好笑半讽刺的哼了声，“还不是睡着了。”  
从任务归来的两名间谍精英，在做完汇报以后第一件事就是回房间查看。他们身上还粘着汗和血的味道，却在这里不需要过多在意。  
俩个人一边拆下手套，一边走去床边。即使往日战斗在怎么迅猛，此时脚步却相当轻而快。  
男孩大概睡前还在床上折腾过，脑后柔软的头发因为摩擦枕头和被子而起了点静电，乱糟糟的翘起来贴在布料上。而他的脸蛋被趴姿半埋在枕头中，脸颊挤得肉乎乎。  
此时浓密的睫毛此时格外明显。微微张开的粉色嘴唇下，呼吸均匀。  
“这是什么？”Souk发现孩子手里还抓着笔，笔下压着做笔记的纸张，还有已经黑屏睡眠的Pad。纸张一共三张堆积在手边，上面密密麻麻写满了黑色的字。  
Souk将其中一张抽出，随后又被身后跟上来的Salyut抢走拿到眼前。  
一串串数字就像是虫子似的挤在一起，不过这大概是最后一张，因为没填满一页纸，就断掉了。Salyut微微皱起眉头，一脸奇怪的扫了眼睡着的儿子，叹出一丝疑问。  
“…圆周率？”  
只是早就睡熟的孩子才没有回答爸爸们的疑惑。


	3. 10SS：一家四口的北方日常？

——事件1：模仿——

Salyut每次呼唤和阻止Souk的时候，都会先直呼其名（代号），并且有着特定的发音规律。比如先重音抬高，在往下狠狠加重。不论是展现兴奋，还是调戏，而或者急躁，还可能生气。  
如：So⬆ku⬇（请参考悠久）  
于是当Trinity在一旁听着的时候，反而会对Souk的反应产生兴趣。即使Souk恼火抱怨的对Salyut说不要命令他，却在Trinity眼中形势一点也不危机。  
直到那天他们带着Trinity去找Ten坐定期身体检查时，Salyut坐在对于Trinity来说过大的病床上，盯着Ten的一举一动防止这科学家又搞出什么来，同时瞥到一旁因为等待无聊而杵在那里东张西望的Souk。  
不过Souk擅自拿起来了Ten用来检查的仪器。即使不是为了Ten说话，Salyut还是不想让对方把东西碰乱，于是叮嘱了一句，“Souk！把东西放回去。”  
注意到那个音调的Trinity歪头盯着Salyut说完，立马理直气壮的鹦鹉学舌起来，对着Souk也来了一句，“So⬆uk⬇！把东西放回去！”  
即使嗓音还很稚嫩，气不足最后还有点破音，不过调子完美了copy了Salyut。  
全部人都没想过他会插进来这么一句，都愣了几秒。就连Ten都停住了手里的动作，而且他当时恰好要给Trinity量血压，于是见证了小孩子模仿后惟妙惟肖的表情。  
Salyut先为边上忽如回音的话吃惊，接着回头看着坐在床边的儿子。小男孩注意到目光就转过头腆着脸对视上来，大眼睛里闪着光。  
Salyut被弄得有点好笑，就冲Trinity乐出来。Trinity便当作这是学得很像的称赞，反正Salyut不会说他，他就仗着这点在那里咯咯笑。  
Souk冲着那边坐着的两个人立马懊恼的喊了回去，“你小子不许这样叫我，听到了吗？！还有你不要命令我！”他分别对Trinity和Salyut说。  
不过Trinity却笑得更欢，往后蹬腿躺床上了。Salyut扬起嘴角，挑起眉毛回看着他们俩，还冲Souk露出半嘲笑的脸戏弄。Souk很没辙，又不甘心，脸都歪了。  
一旁因为检查对象忽然躺床上乱动而没能测试脉搏成功的Ten，静静的围观眼前的一幕。

——事件2:抓人——

Souk会和儿子斗嘴。其实他一般也不会同小孩子一般见识，Trinity一般也很听话，还会乖乖叫他爸。可是一闹起来或者以开玩笑，Trinity就会没大没小的含Souk的代号，还是学Salyut的口吻。  
尤其是Salyut不在的时候，小少爷背景的Souk能被这孩子折腾的够呛，脾气也爆出来。虽然下意识关爱对方，可总能说出来糟糕的话，比如“你在闹，我就把你打飞你信不信？”  
Trinity依旧有点继承他们的我行我素，还在肯定对方不会这样做后表现的不以为然，和自己的爸爸顶嘴。  
而且Trinity体力好，从小反应敏捷快速。见Souk要抓住他治他，掉头就跑。和小老鼠一样东躲西藏，上演了一出你追我打。  
接着机灵的男孩会开始玩捉迷藏，找到各种小身子能钻能挡的地方躲。  
比如他经常去的地方是Ten的实验室，喜欢躲在器材后面，钻到柜子里面的缝隙里。还很有隐藏跟踪潜质，会根据Souk移动的角度，悄无声息的在反方向死角处移动，以防被发现。  
Ten起先对于老为这种事闯入自己工作地点的Trinity感到烦躁和没辙，可后来他就开始无视对方，任由小孩子钻进来。  
毕竟Trinity需要不吭声的躲避，而不是干扰他工作。  
因此这位科学家往往会看起来像是什么都没看到似的，继续手头的工作，如同是这里只有他一个人。  
只要Trinity不乱碰，他就让对方躲，或者等Trinity自己换地方跑出去。  
Ten也不会插入Souk的搜查行动。所以如果Souk不询问，他就不会说Trinity在哪里。就像是这事和自己没关，自己只是在做实验罢了。  
可是如果Souk问起来看没看到Trinity的话，Ten就会随口揭发了Trinity的位置，如同他只是汇报自己看到的东西罢了。  
于是Trinity在遭到“背叛”后会继续逃跑，而Souk会一个箭步上去抓。Ten对于Trinity的遭遇以及可能会有的求救熟视无睹。  
于是一路找到实验室的Salyut会看到一下这一幕：  
Souk抓着胡乱挣扎，就是不乖乖跟过来的Trinity，试图把这孩子拖出实验室。  
Trinity誓死不从，甚至抓着了手头一切可以抓的东西，比如Ten的白大褂后摆。拉扯的衣服绷紧在空中，Trinity已经被拽得悬空。  
Ten之前差点因为突然被抓住衣服而从椅子上张下去，露出了少见睁大眼的样子。随后他抓着白大褂，可惜扯不出来。只能坐在椅子上往前倾身，另只手扣住桌子不让自己被带下去。  
Ten憋着一肚子火，让自己努力离开这个小小的“战局”。最后他说这让Trinity放手，却发现对方不放时，就把这孩子的手拍掉了。  
于是小孩子失去了抓的东西，往后被Souk抓紧怀里。蹬着腿在那里喊着“Souk，放手！”却被Souk带回去骂了一顿。  
顺便说惩罚就是，这次Souk负责他的训练。虽然不会对五岁的儿子下重手，却故意提高难度让Trinity每次进行的“袭击”测试失败。  
每次失败，Souk就会毫不手软的给儿子脑门狠狠弹一下。  
后来Trinity顶着肿起来的脑门度过了一星期。


End file.
